creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:HumboldtLycanthrope
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 Hit the " New Section" button when you want to leave a message, and sign your posts with the four tildes (~~~~). ---- RE: Skype Hi Humboldt. My computer is acting up a bit so I couldn't install Skype, but I remembered I had an account from years ago. It's lazyantmarakis. Add me and I'll probably go online this weekend. MrDupin (talk) 10:19, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Can you go into writers workshop and review Todd's Survival. Thanks. It is not long, nor short. It's medium sized I guess, and I checked for spelling and grammar.--Christopher Michael Richardson (talk) 21:13, June 5, 2015 (UTC) War-Torn Feedback Thank you for your feedback! I left you a rather long reply, so I thought I'd bring it to your attention to be sure that you saw it. I really appreciated your feedback and thanks again for telling me about the embarrassing North Korean error. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 21:30, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :I saw :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 21:56, June 5, 2015 (UTC) adding new message 'RE: Was it Hot Up There Today?' Well, it was pretty hot where I was to the point where my family had to come inside from working in the garden. I left a review on your story. I didn't know about that Old Town Books was once a house of ill repute. I'm unfamiliar with the Oberon buildings though, might have to google them. I'm displaying one art work at the RAA at 603 F St in Eureka. It's not a raven thought, but a green frog. It's going to remain there until Jun 27th unless you're interested. My mom got something there too. I added more to my latest work if you're interested in taking another look> The Last Day of October--Bookstore Horror (added addition) --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 16:43, June 7, 2015 (UTC) "Nightingale" Review I went ahead and posted the review of "Nightingale". Hopefully it helps. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 01:06, June 10, 2015 (UTC) RE: That critique was a thing of beauty Thank you very much. I made sure to put a lot of time into it and I'm glad that you appreciated it. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 01:33, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Skype Hi Humboldt, I just messaged you on Skype. Up until I had Skype closed, thinking that you could still send me messages. Whoops. MrDupin (talk) 10:31, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Narration request Hey dude, I just read Sons of Odin and LOVED it. As someone who did their time obsessing over black metal and Norse mythology, I can verify that you did a great job of accurately portraying the subculture. I have a couple collaborations in the works, but I'll do my best to narrate this story as soon as I can. My readings https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLfP958GA3Wm8llOIrT-1U6gCE_xxLLZ5Q (talk) 16:48, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: narration request Hey dude. I do want to read the story, but I also want to collaborate on it. To do so, I'll need to wait towards the end of the month. So expect it around early July I think. Let me know if you have any other suggestions in the mean time. My readings https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLfP958GA3Wm8llOIrT-1U6gCE_xxLLZ5Q (talk) 02:09, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Response Ok, I will keep that in mind. Also, when you have time, I posted a story in the Workshop called "Mr. Jones", and I was wondering if you could take a look at it. --Doctor Quirkenstein (talk) 16:52, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Your stories Heya, Humboldt. I didn't get a chance to vote for PotM(as I haven't been back on the site in a bit) but I am so excited that you won. That is pretty awesome. I thoroughly enjoy your work. With that said, I intend on reading the two stories you shared with me as soon as I can and if I have any feedback I'll let you know. I appreciate you taking an interst in what I have to say. It makes me feel better about being on this site. With regards, Rainboh Rainboh (talk) 06:06, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Y Re: The Long List Thanks for leaving a message on my talk page! You are a really great author, so never stop writing. I will make sure to check out Nightingale soon, as I have already added it to my "To Read" list. Tin77 (talk) 12:39, June 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: Haha, nope. moderation is the name of the game. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:43, June 12, 2015 (UTC) This Story Might Be Done The Last Day of October--Bookstore Horror --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 23:12, June 12, 2015 (UTC) ~ Chestlyvee Hey Humbolt. Yeah, I'd love to check out your story. ^_^ I assume you just want commentary on its artistic value and emotional effects, right? I'll read it as soon as I can. And whoa, pasta of the month? I have huge expectations now. Can't wait to dig into it. Take care. Chestlyvee (talk) 09:15, June 13, 2015 (UTC)Chestlyvee Hi Humboldt, If anyone asks about James Ellroy I always point them to the L.A. Quartet as a starting point. The four books are: The Black Dahlia (1987) The Big Nowhere (1988) L.A. Confidential (1990) White Jazz (1992) Read as one collection they paint a dark and corrupt picture of Los Angeles and the LAPD. Another author you may love is Hubert Selby, Jr. who plumbs the depths of the dark and twisted underworld. Like Ellroy there is no verbosity in his writing, it's stark and unsettling stuff. I'd recommend the following Selby books: Last Exit to Brooklyn (1964) The Demon (1976) Requiem for a Dream (1978) If you manage to get a chance to read them, let me know how you get on. Urmawife Nowdave (talk) 02:20, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Being Scottish means that I live the live that Irvine Welsh portrays�� I love his work. He has the rhythms and cadences of the Scottish language down to a tee. It's a pleasure to read. I have a great story about meeting the man himself at a wild film launch, but it would probably be considered libellous if I wrote it on such a public forum�� Ian Rankin's Rebus is another great read. Again a direct storyteller with no airs or graces, a bit like the character Rebus himself. Urmawife Nowdave (talk) 14:56, June 14, 2015 (UTC) It's Out (finally) hey, Humboldt. I just wanted to say that my story In Torment In Hell is finally finished and complete. I wanted to know if you could take a look at it. If not, feel free to say no. No offense taken to a simple decline. :) It is fairly large, after all. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 16:27, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Hello there... Uhm, I took your advice and tried to do an Impaler creepypasta. I prefer to think it isn't as good as my ego would allow me to think it is (Oh, why Lord couldn't it be more NSFW), so...woult you mind to take a look (in the workshop)? Thanks. Diexilius (talk) 17:01, June 14, 2015 (UTC) 16:49, June 14, 2015 (UTC) I am the poster child for Sickboy, even down to then unhealthy obsession with Iggy Pop and the copious pharmaceuticals. Scotland has a really, wild, wild side. If we had money we would be decadent, but moneys in short supply for most, so most of Scotland is inhabited by complete 'bams' fuelled on Buckfast wine, Valium and psychopathy. Urmawife Nowdave (talk) 22:05, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Glad to know you're a fan. Keep writing and working at mastering the craft, you seem to understand the horror genre very well. I will be sure to check out your other story as well. Re: Hey, bro Who do you think I should talk to? Also, thanks.Ameagle (talk) 01:34, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Pretty interesting, seeing all of those comments you are posting to the talk pages of people who gave positive feedback on your stories. Could it be part of your elaborate plan to brainwash these people into voting for your pastas in order to get every pasta you wrote (excluding the NSFW ones) for PotM? Is this wiki going to be overtaken by the followers of Humboldt in order to make the ultimate society of Humboldtians, in which Humboldt is praised for his actions? (On a serious note, Nightingale is quite a great story). AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 01:59, June 15, 2015 (UTC) I've actually read one of your stories before, Humboldt. I'm pretty sure it was Rumpelstiltskin. From what I remember, it was excellent. I'm going to have to read more of your stuff. Anyway, thanks for the help, Ameagle (talk) 02:06, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Good news! I got it sorted out with SoPretentious and the NSFW tag is gone! Now all I need is that nomination. *wink wink* *nudge nudge* (Just kidding) Ameagle (talk) 02:15, June 15, 2015 (UTC) You state excellent points. Self-promotion is not a bad thing at all, and PotM is an effective way to do that. Writers such as you or WriterJosh could use things like PotM in order to promote their own work and eventually get works published (as I'm pretty sure Josh is also trying to get a novel published as well). Your stories are admirable and have plenty of effort in them, and I'm sure they could easily rival the best stuff that has previously won PotM. I do have a rule against reviewing NSFW pastas in the first place. I also wasn't exactly planning on reading them after catching glances at the comments on "The Gym Teacher". It doesn't exactly sound like something my teenage self should be viewing. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 02:58, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Hey man! Funny you mention Skype. I have never used it before. Wouldn't know the first thing about it and believe it or not my laptop is a dinosaur with no webcam. But hey, feel free to ask anything you want. I know anything you write will be amazing brother. Which reminds me, why the hell haven't you published anything out on hardcover or paperback yet? Would be nice if an actual h.c. or p.b. of pastas we know could be published for sale! Blacknumber1 (talk) 04:01, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Me again So here I am, not knowing what to say...so here it is, please take a look. Diexilius (talk) 14:59, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Right On! My e-mail is mccw2003@aol.com yes still using aol! Again man, ask anything. I'm an open book. I'm stoked about this as I've secretly wanted to be a character in a creepypasta for a while now. Only a good buddy could do it though. Thank you and ill try and responsd to your inquiries as soon as I possibly can. Blacknumber1 (talk) 23:04, June 15, 2015 (UTC) RE: Holy shit bro Thanks dude! I really appreciate the compliment. I try to post readings twice a week. I'd have one up today already if it weren't for my computer crashing during an export. I do my best to make each reading interesting and creepy. That poem gave me a great opportunity and since it was short, was easy to express myself. If you like my stuff, the best thing you can do for me is share it around. I'm looking to collaborate a lot in the near future and bring my skills to the creepypasta community. Thanks again and I'll let you know when Sons of Odin is near completion! --My readings https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLfP958GA3Wm8llOIrT-1U6gCE_xxLLZ5Q (talk) 22:27, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Left you a review Hey, Left you a review on your latest story/blog involving our own Mr. Dupin. I think you'll find that it modestly describes how that particular piece of literature moved me. Enjoy, Banningk1979 (talk) 06:12, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Of Snuff and The Mind Hey, I know I just got you to read a story of mine, and that it was a fairly large one, but I figured you may want to check out Of Snuff and the Mind, seeing as you make a little cameo. I'd recommend looking at this before you look at In Torment in Hell by a longshot. This one literally features a character based off you. (Or just you, depending on your mood) ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 09:37, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Re:Not a Contest I saw, I was lolling pretty hard when I read it. Shame on him for killing the hooker, they are valuable cornerstones of every society. I just don't have anywhere worthwhile that I can take it at the moment. I'm going to wait a while and see if I can't think of somewhere to take it. Since someone else started the story - you especially- I've got to write with a higher quality than what I wrote in the other Not a Contest blog post. Keep up the good work :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 15:58, June 17, 2015 (UTC)